The Seducing Moon
by DarkCatofHeaven
Summary: Katniss is forced to meet her new neighbors, but one of them stands out as someone from her past.
1. Chapter 1

"It's your turn to do the dishes." Prim stated, standing in the doorway of my room.

I looked away from my book to glance in her direction. "I did them last night."

"Aunt Effie said that she wants you to do them again." Prim replied.

I groaned. "It's your turn. Tell Aunt Effie that!"

"I told her that you'd say that and she said that a young lady shouldn't besmirch her chores." Prim explained, resting her head against the door frame.

I muttered and got up from my nice, soft bed. "You should go hit the hay already. You've got a test tomorrow."

Prim nodded and left to go to her room. I climbed down the stairs and went straight to the kitchen. My aunt was already there, putting away the leftovers. She turned to me and gave me a big smile.

"Darling! I just knew that you would come and help me!" Aunt Effie cried.

She was still wearing her "outfit" from work. My aunt works as an actress and believed in getting into her role by acting like her character would. Right now, she wore a curly, purple wig on top of her normally straight blonde hair. Instead of wearing normal jeans and a t-shirt, she wore a neon pink pencil skirt along with a purple v-cut blouse that showed over her ample cleavage. I _really_ didn't want to know who her character was this time.

I ignored her entirely and went to the sink. I filled the sink with hot water and lavender smelling soap. Aunt Effie resumed putting food away. Silence filled the kitchen except for the sound of scrubbing and the occasional refrigerator door opening. I was almost done when the doorbell rang.

Aunt Effie looked up and quickly went to the door while I stared at her feet in shock. _How could she go that fast in heels_?

"Sweetheart! Come help me!" Aunt Effie called.

I slumped against the sink. All I wanted to do was go to sleep!

"Sure!" I yelled in reply.

"What have I told you about manners?" Aunt Effie exclaimed.

I walked over to her. "I'm sorry ma'am."

Aunt Effie smiled and patted my head softly. "That's my girl! Now meet our new neighbors!"

I glanced outside and saw three blonde haired people. Obviously it was a married couple and their son. I tipped my head in acknowledgement.

Aunt Effie frowned. "Now is that anyway to greet them?"

I scowled, but turned to the strangers. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. My name is Katniss Everdeen; I'm delighted that we've received such good neighbors like you. Please forgive my earlier attitude, I happen to be exhausted and forgot my manners for an instant."

Aunt Effie smiled prettily. "Now that's my favorite niece!" She continued to pinch my cheek. "Meet the Mellarks, honey! This is Rye and his wife Dosa along with their son Peeta."

I stifled a laugh as I heard their names. The boy, Peeta, blushed.

"Their son is the same age as you!" Aunt Effie announced happily, nudging me in the shoulder.

I glanced at Peeta. He was kinda cute with his short blonde hair. I couldn't really see him since it was so dark outside, but I didn't really care.

"Why don't you all come in for some tea?" Aunt Effie asked sweetly.

"We have a long day at the Bakery tomorrow…" Dosa started, but was quickly interrupted by her husband.

"Of course, we'd love a cup of tea!" Rye exclaimed, ignoring his wife's glare.

I got out of the doorway and started to go upstairs, my bed calling me.

"Now, now sweetheart! Fix our guests some of that tea that you like so much! Bring along those chocolate biscuits that Prim made earlier!" Aunt Effie called from the living room.

I stomped my feet on the stairs, but did as I was told. I turned on the kettle and proceeded to grab the tray for the tea.

"Can I help?" someone asked.

I swirled around, almost dropping the tray. I blushed when I realized that it was Peeta. He _was_ a lot cuter in the light. He wore a plain white t-shirt and jeans, but the t-shirt strained against his chest and arms, showing that he worked out…_a lot_. His hair was tousled around and his bright blue eyes were…._sparkling_ it seemed. He looked familiar.

"Uh, sure I guess. Could you grab those biscuits off the pan?" I ask nervously.

Peeta smiles at me and nods. He went over and grabbed a few. I return to looking for _those damn tea cups_. I found them in one of the cupboards and tried to stretch to grab them. Out of nowhere, I felt a foreign body press against mine. Hands that weren't mine grabbed the cups. I couldn't help but stare at those beautiful, lean fingers.

"Here you go!" Peeta remarks, smiling.

I took the cups, blushing slightly. I grab the kettle and the tea bags. I pour a healthy dose of water in each cup. I was about to lift the tray up when Peeta intervened.

"Let me get it." He whispered softly, staring right in my eyes.

I gulp and just nod. I felt hot all over; I suddenly wished I wasn't wearing a sweater.

"Could you show me where to go?" Peeta asks politely.

"Just follow me." I reply shortly, wanting more and more to go to bed.

I walked down the hall and turned to the right. We entered together, Peeta rushes forward to place the tray on the coffee table. Aunt Effie was sitting in the lone armchair and Mr. and Mrs. Mellark share the love seat.

"It was nice to meet you all. I wish I could better acquaint myself with all of you, but I fear that I must depart to my bedroom." I recite from memory.

Aunt Effie frowns. "Wouldn't you like to play the piano for our guests?"

I smile and reply in a voice dripping with sweetness. "I wouldn't want to wake Prim up. She needs to rest; she has a test tomorrow."

Aunt Effie waves me off and I take off running. I quickly enter my room and close the door. I was late, _real_ late. I'd promise Gale that I'd be there by nightfall and that was an hour ago. He would never let me live this down! He'd go on about being late for days, maybe even a month if he could!

I reached underneath my bed for my bow and arrows. I slipped on my favorite boots that my father bought me for my birthday when I was ten. I pulled my hair back into a braid. I opened my window and reached for the vines on the side of the house. I grasped them and quickly climbed down.

As soon as I hit the ground, I started running to the woods. It wasn't long before I was at the meadow, where Gale and I usually meet. I looked around, but didn't see him and sighed in relief. Maybe he was the one who was late for a change!

"You're late missy!" boomed a familiar voice.

I groan and looked for the source of the voice.

"Up here!" Gale called.

I directed my eyes towards an old willow tree and saw him there, eating an apple.

"Have you caught anything yet?" I ask

Gale scowls. "Does it look like it?"

I smile. "Want my help?"

Gale jumps down and walks over to me. "You can try! The forest is dead tonight!"

"It wouldn't be if you didn't yell!" I replied.

Gale was silent as he looked around. I followed suit, looking for new prey. I search the sky for an easy target as I prepare my bow and arrow. Something flew past the tree and I quickly found a small brown bird perched on a branch. I shot my arrow automatically and hit it square in the chest. The bird falls to the ground with a soft thud.

"I think you're getting too soft to hunt." I ponder out loud as I go to retrieve my trophy.

"Nothing of the sort. I just don't waste my time on small ones like you do." Gale defends.

I shrug and pick up the bird. "Want it? Aunt Effie will throw a cow if she sees it in the house."

Gale sniffs in disgust. "What use would I for it?"

I laugh. "You've got a stray dog that you take care of, that happens to enjoy fresh meat."

Gale yanks the bird from my hands. "I won't mention you being late if you don't mention besting me tonight."

"Sure." I answered.

Gale looked at the moon. "I gotta head back now. Got a hot date with Madge tomorrow."

"Cool. Send my regards!" I demand.

Gale ignored me and walked off. I turned back on my heels and went home the long way. Normally Gale and I would spend a couple of hours, hunting with each other. I was glad that I would get to go to bed early tonight. I wanted to remember where I had seen Peeta before. Soon I was in my backyard.

"You probably shouldn't be out so late!" Peeta called.

I looked around and spotted him leaning against the vines on the house.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't tell my aunt.

"Your aunt wanted me to go hang out with you while she talked to my parents. You weren't there in your room, but your window was open so I climbed out. Figured that you'd eventually come home." Peeta answered with a smirk. A sexy smirk that sent shivers down my spine.

"That's great then! Let's just go back up to my room and pretend that we've been hanging out this whole time." I suggested innocently.

"Why pretend? We could hang out here for bit." Peeta recommended, glancing around me.

"Why hang out? It's pointless. I'd rather go to bed and send you home." I reply darkly.

I walk past Peeta to get to the vines. I begin to climb up, but he yanks me down. Before I could process a thought, I was shoved against the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with y-?" I begin angrily, but was cut off by a set of soft, luscious lips.

I try to move my hand to force him off me, but my attempts are too weak against him and before I can stop myself, I begin to kiss him back. He kisses me softly, sliding his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I couldn't think of a reason to reject him. All I can think about is how to get him to keep kissing me. I open my mouth and his tongue enters, caressing every inch inside. My knees quivered as need filled my body.

My hands, now freed, go straight to his hair and tangled themselves within his golden locks. I press myself closer to his body, yearning for more. Peeta pulls away, panting. I take in deep breaths, enjoying the feel of his warm breath against my cheek.

"You finally remember me?" He chokes out.

I shake my head, not trusting my mouth to form any words.

"I better fix that then." He replies and pulls me in for another kiss.

_What was about this boy_? I shouldn't be doing this! Oh, but it felt so right! This time, the kiss was more heated; Peeta was savagely attacking my mouth with his skillful tongue while his hands roamed my body. I cried out when he caressed my breasts through my cotton sweater.

"Shh!" Peeta whispered, putting his finger on my lips.

I blushed as he lifted his shirt off. "Aren't you cold?"

Peeta laughs as he reaches for me. "I won't be for long." I gulp.

Peeta's hands pull my sweater off, leaving me in my bra.

"What are you doing?" I hiss, crossing my hands over my torso.

"Stop it. Let me see you." Peeta demands.

I don't know what made me do it. Maybe it was his sexy voice and the way he commanded me or I might have wanted him to see me, but I drop my hands to my sides without questioning him. Peeta smiles and reaches down to massage my breasts. I moan softly, loving the feel of his warm hands against my cold flesh.

"You like that, don't you?" He asks, looking me straight in the eyes.

I nod. Peeta reaches behind me and unclasps my bra. I suddenly feel embarrassed to be naked, _outside with a stranger_. I try to cover myself, but Peeta uses one of his hands to pull my arms over my head. Peeta circles his thumb over each of my nipples, both hardening from the cold and from contact. He bends down and moves his tongue over each of my nipples. I moan louder with this new sensation.

Peeta looks into my eyes. "I'm going to release you. Behave."

I don't reply, but the desire in my eyes causes him to trust me. Peeta lets go of my hands and begins to unzip his pants. I gulp and think about turning away, but my eyes are glued to his….crotch area. Peeta smirks when he sees that I'm entranced with his body. I don't even realize that he moves to unzip my pants too. I try to stop him, but he cuts me off.

"I'll make you feel as good as I did a few moments ago." He promises.

I can't deny my need after having it awakened. I let go of his hands and let him strip me naked. I force myself to take deep breaths to calm down. Peeta moves his mouth back to mine in a passionate kiss and I forget about all my previous worries. Peeta uses his knee to part my legs and then places my legs around his waist. I'm suddenly met with the realization that he has a penis. A hard penis. A hard penis that was touching my inner thigh and I didn't mind the feeling at all….I kinda enjoy it.

Peeta rakes his hand down my body, sending chills down me as my head rolls against the wall. My hands swarm all over his torso and I try to discover every inch of his hot flesh. Peeta moves his hand to touch me down at my core and I tense up with shock. No one has ever done that before (well except for me). Peeta continues to circle his finger around my sensitive flesh as I begin to breathe deeper. My fingers grab his shoulders as he pushes a finger into me.

"So tight!" He cries out in surprise.

I gasp as I enjoy the feel of him flexing his finger inside me, touching areas that I didn't know existed. My nails (though bitten down) dig into his skin as I feel pressure building up in my stomach. I wanted it to stop, but I wanted it to continue more.

"Just a bit more!" Peeta whispers as he pulls me into another kiss.

Peeta's mouth pleasures mine, while one of his hands toys with my delicate breasts and the other one forms a river of pleasure from my womanhood. I finally lose it when he adds another finger, or at least tries to. The pressure explodes into a million stars and I'm left gasping for breath. Peeta pulls his fingers out, but replaces them with his hard, throbbing dick.

With this first thrust, he hits my barrier and I cry out in pain. Peeta stills and stares at me in shock. "You're a virgin?"

I can't answer; pain is oozing out of my skin. How could I been in such pleasure in one moment and then ultimate agony in the next?

"Damn!" Peeta whispers angrily. "I'm so sorry!"

I squeeze my nails harder into his flesh. Peeta pulls my mouth into his as he gives me a sweet kiss. His hands return to touching my body and filling me with soft tingles of pleasure, easing the pain out of my system. Peeta moves his member slowly out though keeping the tip of his penis inside, he pushes back into me slowly, sending more tingles alongside my skin.

"Faster!" I beg after a while, hating this slow torture.

Peeta speeds up and thrusts deeper into me, causing me to lose my breath over and over. I place kisses along his jaw and neck. My hands skim his skin as I try to record this for a later time when I'm alone again. Peeta shakes in pleasure when I move my hand to cradle his balls. I massage them and touch the part of his dick that isn't inside me.

"I'm going to come!" He announces suddenly.

I wait for what happens next. Peeta picks up speed until finally something warm spreads inside me. This feels too good to be real, as Peeta cuddles me close to his body. We both slide onto the grass, holding each other. I spend my time, exploring his body with my hands. I find a scar on his shoulder and a memory hits me.

"You're the boy with the bread!" I exclaim suddenly.

Peeta smiles. "You're the girl with the squirrel."

I cling to him tightly until he pulls away from me. "We need to get back."

I nod with understanding and pull my clothes on. It takes a while, but eventually we're decent enough.

We climb up the vines and enter my room. I look at him and can't help but want more of him. Peeta smiles when he sees me eyeing him up and down.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Wear something nice." He says before exiting my room like he owned the place.

I should be angry and decide not to hang out with him tomorrow, but secretly I'm overjoyed at the possibility of what'll happen tomorrow. I head out and take a shower to clean myself. I return to my room and find Prim snuggled up in my covers.

"Tell me a story." Prim begs.

"What kind?" I ask, joining her underneath the covers.

"One about the past." She whispers.

"Once upon a time, a pretty young girl fell in love with a handsome young man. Her name was Iris and his was Heath." I began.

"Mommy and Daddy." Prim announced softly and I nodded against her head.

"Heath was a good man but one day he fell ill and never recovered, leaving Iris alone in the world with their two daughters. Iris was never the same. The eldest daughter took care of the small family as best as she could until one day she lost hope. Then a boy with some bread found her and made a small wager. He told the girl that if she caught him a squirrel everyday then he'd trade a loaf of bread for every single one.

Now this boy frustrated the eldest daughter so she worked hard until she caught a squirrel and threw it in the young boy's face. He laughed and traded with her. What the boy didn't know was that he gave that girl hope. Hope that she could protect and care for her family again. She did just that until the day Iris decided to join Heath and the two girls moved far away to be with their crazy aunt." I ended

"What happened with the boy and the girl?" Prim asks.

"The boy hunts her down after she leaves him with a nasty scar." I reply simply.

"Why'd she do that?" Prim asks.

"Because the boy rejected her feelings for him." I answer.

"How does he win her back?" Prim questions.

"He hasn't yet." I explain.


	2. AN IMPORTANT!

**A/N: Hey Guys! I was just wondering, if you would like it if I made this a series instead of a one-shot? I need some answers so feel free to comment! I will make my decision in the next two days, so feedback would be awesome!**


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I want to thank everybody who reviewed this story! Without all of you guys, I wouldn't be making this a series! Please don't forget to review about what you think of the chapters! I'm a lover of all reviews! I will tell everybody that Katniss and Peeta are both OCC, I plan to try to incorporate some of their more personality traits as the story progresses. I would hate to write about an ICC Peeta and Katniss because I feel that I wouldn't be able to give them justice like other writers can. However, I will make their reactions to certain things a bit more realistic.

*.*.*TSM*.*.*

"Why don't just you wear the usual?" Prim asks, curiosity dripping from her tongue as she lounges on my bed.

"What do you mean?" I ask, roaming through my closet.

"Just put on jeans and a t-shirt. You always look good with them on." Prim explains.

I sigh in respond. I couldn't explain that I wanted to put an effort in my appearance today.

"Is this for that boy?" Prim questions, laying her head over the bed.

"What boy?" I ask, keeping the pile of emotions that surge up at the mention of him, locked away.

"The boy next door! Who else? Aunt Effie was on the phone talking about him to some of her friends." Prim states, staring holes into my back.

"Why would he have anything to do with my clothing dilemma?" I remark, chewing on my lower lip.

"Maybe because he's coming over to take you out today!" Prim exclaims, giggling.

I turn around to glare at her. "Who said anything about that? Who are your spies?"

Prim begins to laugh hysterically on my bed, messing it up in the process. "You just did!"

I slap my hand to my forehead in embarrassment. I fell for such a stupid trick.

"Would you like me to help?" Prim asks, calming down from her fit.

I turn back to face my closet, clothes bursting out of the doorway from my rushed search. "You have any ideas?"

Prim jumps from the bed and strolls over to my closet and reaches into the clump of clothes on the floor. I stare in astonishment as she picks clothes that I have never seen in my closet before.

"This shirt from Aunt Effie is pretty cute! It would look good with your black shorts!" Prim suggests, showing me a strapless tube top with sequin net wide shoulder and sequin net bow tie bodice (here is a pic! Take out the spaces! ** moonglam index . php?main_page=product_info&cPath =27&products_id= 150&zenid=648399f4a89e02204cf090935292 141b**)

I stare in shock. When did Aunt Effie give me that? Why did I accept it and not chunk it? It wasn't that it looked awful or anything, it was just not something I would wear. At all. In any situation.

"Would that be too much?" I ask nervously. The idea of just wearing normal clothing was becoming ideal.

"This will be perfect! It's dressy but casual! You can go anywhere in it! Are you going to wear make-up? Are you going to wear your hair down?" Prim asks excitedly.

"Make-up? Why? I was going keep it in my normal braid." I clarify.

Prim rolls her eyes. "At least put some lip gloss on! All the guys at school prefer your hair down; perhaps the neighbor would like it that way too."

"What do you mean by the guys?" I ask, confused.

Prim sighs in frustration. "I'm not going to try to explain this to you. All you'll do is deny and deny the truth."

I look at her weirdly, trying to figure out what she means. I shrug it off though and return to searching for a tube of clear lip gloss.

My head pops up when I hear the doorbell ring. My eyes find Prim's. "Do you think that's him?"

"No way, Katniss! It's just the other guy from the other side of the house that is planning to take you out!" Prim declares sarcastically.

"I regret allowing you to get extra sleep last night." I reply with a deathly glare.

"Well then stop acting like a preteen going on her first date." Prim replies, smiling.

I ignore her and look under the bed for my flip flops. "Wait! Is this your first date?" Prim asks urgently, clutching her hands to her chest, her eyes wide in shock.

I blush and avoid her gaze. "Oh My Glob! Why didn't you say so?"

I roll my eyes. "Sure. It's a great thing to talk about with my baby sister."

Prim clucks her tongue, acting more mature than she should be. "Don't be like that."

"Girls! We have a guest! Come and greet him!" Aunt Effie calls from downstairs.

I grab at my clothes and pull them over my head, shoving the outfit that Prim picked out onto my body.

"Calm down! I'll go down first and give you a few minutes to get ready." Prim tells me.

I smile in thanks. I return to grabbing all my crap. I slide my flip flops on as I apply a thin coating of lip gloss. I grab my wallet as I exit my room. I close the door shut to hide the mess I've made of my room from my aunt.

I skip down the stairs, two at a time. I'm suddenly very nervous and excited at the same time. I blush, wondering if Peeta would like my outfit. My eyes widen when I think that he possibly might dislike it and be disappointed. I reach the end of the staircase and I'm about to go back up to change into some jeans.

"Katniss! There you are! Come over here! Peeta has come to visit!" Aunt Effie exclaimed walking past me with a tray filled with tea cups and pastries.

I silently walk behind her, my heart is beating fast and my palms start sweating. I almost want to laugh at the irony that I'm more nervous with clothes on then when I was naked with him last night. We enter the living room and I see Prim is showing Peeta her new kitten.

"His name is Buttercup! Aunt Effie let me get him last week, even though Katniss was against it." Prim explained.

"Why is that?" Peeta asked, petting Buttercup's head.

"Because she already has a goat." I reply with distaste.

Prim turns and sticks out her tongue. "I love Lady as much as I do Buttercup! I haven't neglected either of them!"

I roll my eyes as I sit in one of the armchairs. "You're not the one that has to clean up after them."

Prim pouts. "You won't let me help you though even though I've offered a gazillion times!"

"Now sweethearts! Let's not fight in front of our guest!" Aunt Effie exclaims.

"We don't fight, we just disagree...a lot" Prim explains to Peeta.

I try to avoid looking at Peeta directly; instead I look at the objects near him. I focus my eyes directly above him at the picture of pressed flowers. This didn't work for too long since I could feel Peeta's eyes drilling into me. I flick my gaze to rest on his deep, blue eyes.

He wore a black button up shirt and dark jeans. I thought he looked _incredibly sexy_. My mouth goes dry and my mind goes blank. I don't even hear Aunt Effie asking me a question.

"Katniss? Darling, are you okay?" Aunt Effie asks, worriedly

I jerk out of my trance and turn to look at her. "Huh?"

She bites her lip. "I asked if you could take Peeta out today. He needs someone to show him around town. Would you like to take him out?"

"Uh, sure. I-I'd be honored to." I reply, remembering to be formal with her.

Aunt Effie grins and claps her hands in excitement. "Why don't you both go now? I'll go call your parents, Peeta!" She jumps up and sprints to the kitchen.

"What is wrong with her?" Prim asks.

"She probably hasn't taken her pills." I comment, shrugging.

Peeta breaks out into laughter, my eyes return to gazing at his body. His mouth was turned upwards in happiness and I saw that he had cute dimples in the corners of his mouth. His cheeks are flushed a deep red that stands out nicely against his tan skin. Would it be too inappropriate to attack him in front of my sister?

"Prim, could you come in here please? Mr. Mellark would like to speak to you." Aunt Effie begs from the kitchen.

Prim jumps up, still holding onto Buttercup and walks off. I realize that Peeta and I are alone. I'm alone with Peeta. Peeta is alone with -.

"You look pretty." Peeta smirks.

I blush, but hold his gaze. I'm not another girly teenager. I'm Katniss Everdeen, the archery captain of HG Academy. I'm not going to melt just because of some bo-.

Soft lips are pressed against mine, and I lose focus. My hands reach to pull our mouths closer together. His rough hands are digging into my scalp, pulling a few strands of my hair loose from my braid. I curl my fingers through his silky hair and moan against his mouth.

"I dreamt about you last night." He whispers against my ear.

"Was it a good dream?" I choke out.

I feel his lips spread out into a smile against my neck. "With you, it always is."

I try to think of a response but his lips capture mine again and all thoughts and any trace of sanity disappear. I can only focus on my need for more.

"Hey, Katniss! Do you know where my shoes…." Prim starts to ask, but trails off.

Instantly, Peeta backs away from me. I already feel the loss of his warmth. My eyes are wide as I look at Prim. Her face mirrors mine, I suppose. I swallow and point to the corner.

"You put them there last night." I make out.

"O-oh, t-thanks." Prim states quickly grabbing her shoes and leaving the room.

I turn to glare at Peeta. He looks back at me innocently.

"What?" he asks.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I demand, standing up and moving closer to him.

"Doing what?" He responds, grinning.

I throw my hands in the air in frustration. "You kiss me like you have the right to!"

"You don't stop me." He replies shortly.

"I-I can't seem to for some unthinkable reason. All intelligence seems to fly away as soon as you kiss me." I mumble.

He grins and reaches to stroke my cheek. "Finally you have to admit that you want me."

I glare at him and pull away. "Shut up! You've always known that I've wanted you! It wasn't a secret a few years ago and it wasn't a secret last night!" I exclaim in anger, memories of me confessing to him flooding my mind.

Peeta frowns. "I never thought you were serious back then."

I punch his arm in irritation. "What the hell was up with last night then?"

"It was going to be a joke. I never thought that you'd respond." He tries to explain.

I back away from him, my eyes wide with shock. What the hell. "What do you mean a joke?"

"I kissed you, hoping that you'd remember me. You remember all the times; we'd kiss behind the bakery? I thought it would flip a switch in your head and all." Peeta explains, as I sit back down in the armchair.

I take deep breaths. "Why did you let it continue then?"

Peeta chooses to look embarrassed finally as he rubs his head. "I'm a seventeen year old teenage boy, Katniss. You're a hot girl. I can't explain it any simpler."

I slump back into the chair and feel wave after wave of emotions hit me. I wanted to run to my room and cry. Then I wanted to castrate Peeta Mellark and force him to eat his penis. I'd want to castrate him first and then mourn the loss of virginity actually. Maybe I'd film the whole thing and force him to watch it over and over until he'd need professional help and medication.

I want to yell at myself, to demand that my body be replaced with one that held more control over hormones. I can't believe that I allowed myself to have sex with basically a stranger over a stupid joke.

"Darling! You both should depart now before it gets too dark! You know how bad it gets at night!" Aunt Effie remarked as she entered the room, holding out the keys to her Convertible.

I keep my eyes on Peeta as I spoke to my aunt. "Actually, it turns out that Gale needs me to help out at the store tonight; he texted me that it was very urgent."

Aunt Effie frowns. "Can't you make up the work some other time? I'm sure that Peeta would enjoy your company more than Gale would."

I place a look of utter belief on my face. "Aunt Effie, you know that I don't _joke_ around with my job! I'm sure that Peeta can survive by himself. After all, he is a _seventeen year old teenage boy_. Gale's mom really needs my help more then he would."

Aunt Effie turns to look at Peeta, who looks shocked as well. "Perhaps you could come over tomorrow to get the tour then."

"Su-"Peeta begins, but I cut him off.

"Oops. I'm really sorry, but I'll be too busy with my studies. I do have a few friends that would be more than happy to help though." I state with a big smile.

Aunt Effie and Peeta frown, but I ignore them as I get up to leave.

"It was nice seeing you again, Peter!" I call out.

"Katniss! His name is Peeta! Please forgive her manners; she isn't a morning person really." Aunt Effie defends me.

I chose not to care and leave the house. I may have let my hormones override my rational side last night, but I'd never let myself be in that situation again…especially with the likes of Peeta Mellark.

A/N: I wanted this chapter to be longer, but I wanted you guys to see that I was serious about making this into a series. Now don't kill me for the drama in this chapter! This is a PxK fanfic, and I plan to introduce the past slowly in every chapter. I'll start doing flashbacks to help explain certain things. Review and tell me what you think! Please?


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I'd like to thank my BFF, BS, for the phrase that Prim used in the last chapter "Oh My Glob". Now guys don't forget to review! I like to hear your thoughts, likes, and dislikes. There is no such thing as a stupid review or a bad one (unless it's filled with evil fruit loop ninjas!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games or the characters! If I did, I'd be blowing my money at BAM right now.

"Everdeen, run faster! I've seen a baby crawl faster than you!" Coach Abernathy yells, waving his clipboard in the air.

I roll my eyes as I quicken my pace, staying ahead of everybody else.

"What did I tell you? Push! I wanna see you sweat!" Coach cried out.

I hear a couple of girls giggle behind me. I give myself that extra push and I feel myself break through the "barrier". The "barrier" is that point after you've ran for so long, that you've broken past your body's limit and it feels like you could run forever. I can't even tell if my legs are still attached, they feel foreign as they pound against the track field. Sweat pours down my face and I'm forced to squint after my eyes start to sting. My throat starts to burn as I gasp for more air.

The finish line is getting closer and closer. The only thing that keeps me going is my thirst for some ice, cold water.

"Look out!" Someone screams.

I can't even process this tad bit of information, my mind is focused solely on that white line.

-BAM-

Something hard collides with my head. I'm knocked down onto the wet grass. I reach out to touch my head. It's wet, but that could just be from my sweat. Well shit, that hurt. I flicker my eyes close, tired of seeing stars.

"What the hell?" Coach yells. I frown; his voice is ten times louder than normal, which is saying something.

"Did anybody get hurt? The new kid has a hell of a swing!" a man yells back at Coach.

I roll over and throw up my lunch, my head and stomach reeling.

"Has anybody got hurt? Hell Fucking Yes! Your new guy just injured my star runner!" Coach exclaims angrily.

I feel hands all over me. "Katniss, are you okay? Oh my! Gale! Come help!" Madge calls out.

I reach over and put my hand over her mouth. "Shh!" I mumble.

I feel her smile behind my hand and I return it.

"You always get into these types of situations, Katnip. What am I going to do with you?" Gale questions coming to kneel beside me.

I turn and smile up at him. "Would you buy me a helmet?"

He bursts out in laughter and pulls me up. I wobble a bit, but I manage to stand upright.

"You ok, Everdeen?" Coach asks, standing next to the Baseball Coach and a group of students.

I wave him off and begin to start a slow jog to that damned line. I pass it and did a fist pump in the air. I turn to gaze back at Coach, who is smiling at me.

"My time?" I plead.

He sighs. "You know it doesn't count anymore."

I frown. "My time?" I ask more aggressively.

"You had five minutes and ten seconds." He replies.

"Hell Yes! I beat the school record by a minute!" I call out.

"That was before you were knocked down. Your time now is seven minutes and twenty seconds." He continues.

"What the hell? Where's the kid that hit that damned ass ball?" I demand, searching for a guilty face.

Madge points to a lone student standing near my Coach. I squint to see who it is. I'm almost surprised to see that it's Peeta.

I lunge to tackle him, but Gale wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me against his chest. I kick my legs and struggle to get free.

"Let me at him!" I demand, wanting his blood to be spilt.

I had worked all summer long on attempting to beat the school's shortest mile time and to find out that I had it in my grasp….I need some justice!

"Calm down. I'm sure that the principal would disapprove of that wholeheartedly." Coach says. "Now, boy, apologize to the angry lady that wants to kill you before young Hawthorne loses his grip." Coach instructs Peeta.

"Katniss, I am so sorry! I had no clue that the ball would travel that far and at that speed!" Peeta explains frantically, but I don't give a rat's ass.

I elbow Gale and he drops me. I dash towards Peeta and pull back my fist.

"If you even try to do that then I will tell Effie about this!" Madge screams.

I stop and turn to face her. I give her one of my best glares and stomp off. No matter how much I want vengeance, I don't want to deal with Aunt Effie about the improper use of a lady's hands or something of that nature.

"Everdeen! That's enough of practice for today! You'd better go to that club of yours!" Coach suggests, bringing a smile back onto my lips.

I jog towards the practice field and I'm happy to see all the other members already shooting at the different targets.

"Captain! We placed your bow on the bench!" One of my teammates calls out.

I nod in gratitude. I jog over and wipe the sweat off of my face. I grab the nearest water bottle and chug it like there is no tomorrow. I had almost forgotten about how thirsty I was. I grab my usual bow and arrows.

"Has everybody warmed up?" I question.

A loud chorus of "Yes!" fills the field and I grin in response.

"Good! Today we'll be attempting to hit the targets from a greater distance than usual." I instruct them.

I help set up the targets. We've got a whole range of them; we've got the normal sized bull's eye and then odds ones varying in sizes. There is even a cute deer target that many of the hunters in the group like to use.

We spend the next hour or so trying to beat each other by hitting from farther distances and using the smaller targets. I started the club in my freshmen year of high school and I've never regretted it. All of the members are serious about archery and really want to improve their ability, I really feel like I'm at home with them or rather that I belong with other people. It's more that I don't feel too crazy compared to the others.

"Yo! Katnip, I'm taking Madge home. Want a ride?" Gale calls from the other side of the field.

I smile and wave. "Sure!"

I turn to the group and tell them a few tips and then disband the group. I race over to where Gale is.

"Where's Madge?" I ask, looking around for her.

"Ah, she headed up to the car already. She wanted to get it started so that the air conditioner could be up and running by the time we get there." He explains as we head down the field onto the paved trail leading to the parking lot.

"Ah! You gotta keep her now!" I exclaim, happily! Nothing beats entering a car when it's blowing up a storm, particularly when it's as hot as it is right now.

"Like you'd stop me from doing it?" Gale chuckles.

"I wouldn't stop you! I'd just steal her for myself." I clarify.

"I didn't think you went that way Katnip!" Gale smirks at me.

I grin. "You couldn't find anybody else that would be that considerate! I'd make her mine just so that I'd never have to face a thousand degree vehicle again!" I declare loudly.

"Is that all it takes? Why haven't you said so before?" a husky male voice drips out.

I snap my head in the direction of that silky, familiar face. I'm faced with the baseball star, Finnick, who is standing by the gate that opens to the cars. I grin and sprint over to him. He pulls me into a hug and I return it happily.

"Sweetheart, you could never turn on the car like my Madge does." I reply, grinning from ear to ear.

Finnick places his hand over his hand and swoons. "That hurts me, babe. Truly it does."

Gale walks over to us and slaps Finnick's hand in greeting. "My girlfriend can't be beat!"

"Whatcha still here for?" I ask curious.

Finnick laughs. "I showed that new kid where the parking lot."

Gale frowns. "The one that hit that stray ball at Katniss?"

"The same one." Finnick confirms.

I squeeze my nails into the palm of my hands. "Really? Is he too dumb to find it himself with all the signs putting to it?"

Finnick frowns. "Are you okay? You're never this angry!"

Gale agrees with him quickly. "I know that you're pissed about not beating the record, but normally you are more forgiving towards others. What's different with this Pita?"

"It's Peeta!" I remark, though I'm not sure why I did.

Gale squints. "Why do you care?"

"Who said I did?" I pout, brushing past him.

"Don't be like that Katniss! We've just curious!" Finnick enlightens.

I ignore them both and head to Gale's old red pick-up truck. I really don't know why I care about Peeta. I mean, I used to have this huge crush on him when we were kids, but I thought that I had moved on from that. Well until I saw him again. But it was only physical! Sure, I'm only attracted to his body! That's it! Nothing more! Nope!

….Then why does my heart ache? Why do I want to go run and cry after finding out that I mean nothing to him? All I'm good for is my body. That's it. I'm nothing.

I walk towards the car and see Madge in the passenger seat in the front. I wave and hop into the back.

"Hey! How was practice? How's the head?" Madge begins to question me.

"Practice was the same, it went well today. My head is A-Okay." I rattle off.

"That's good! Coach was worried that you'd have to take a break to recover." Madge recalls.

I snort. "We both know that he'd never let me have a breather, let alone a break from practice."

Madge clicks her tongue. "Now that's not true. Coach treats you like his own daughter!"

I burst out into laughter. "I'd hate to be his daughter then! I'd be dead by the end of the week."

Madge sighs but drops the subject. "Want to go to a small dance this weekend? Gale asked me to go, but we both know that he'll end up in corner, moaning about having to dance."

I rest my head against the window. "Maybe. I'll have to check with the parental unit first."

Madge smiles. "I can't see if one of our guy friends wants to join, just in case Gale does decide to dance for once."

I shrug in reply. I really don't care if I'm a third wheel or anything. I've been the wheel for the past two years; it's grown on me considerably.

"I will! Just watch me!" Madge exclaims, determined.

"You will what?" Gale asks as he climbs into the truck.

I smirk and gaze upon my best friend. "She'll be mine is what she's saying."

Gale chuckles as Madge looks confused. "Whatcha talking about Kat?"

I reach my hand over her seat and give her a small hug. "I'm just talking about our secret affair is all. You've just officially decided to let everyone know that we're together!"

Madge giggles, finally understanding the joke. "Sure, sure. I don't think that you could handle me though!"

"I don't know, baby. I'm great at handling things." I say slowly, wording everything just right to display my innuendo.

Gale and Madge laugh as I recline back in my seat. Gale starts the truck and plows off in a rush.

"Slow down! I'd like to keep my liver inside my body for once!" Madge calls out, plastered to her seat.

"Nope, gotta get you girls home before anyone gets worried." Gale explains.

I roll my eyes. "Nobody actually worries, except about your sexuality."

Madge tries to hit me, but I dodge it. "That's my man that you're talking about!"

"One day, you both will announce to everyone that you're both gay. I've just allowed myself to prepare for the inevitable." I joke.

"The day that happens is the day that Finnick cuts off his penis. Everybody knows that Madge and I screw around like bunnies on a hormonal overdose." Gale reveals.

"Hey! Don't tell her about such personal things!" Madge blushes.

"Oh, come one, babe! I know you secretly like it." Gale winks at her.

"Eyes on the road, Gale. I can't die leaving Prim alone with Aunt Effie." I remind him.

Gale proceeds to flick me off, but focuses more on the road. Madge turns up the radio station and music floods through the vehicle. I drum my fingers along with the music.

Gale pulls into my drive. I thank him and get out.

"Whose car is that?" Gale asks, leaning out the window.

I turn to stare at the blue car in the garage. I shrug and jog to the front door. I turn to wave Gale and Madge off and then I enter the house.

"Katniss, is that you darling?" Aunt Effie asks loudly from the other room.

"Yes ma'am." I reply shortly.

"Please join me in the living room!" She requests.

I groan softly but walk down the hall to get to the said room.

Aunt Effie is lying down on the sofa, reading a magazine. She looks up when I enter and smiles brightly.

"How was school and practice?" She asks quickly.

"Fine, I guess. Some boy hit a ball at my head though." I tell her.

She sits up and comes over to inspect my head. "Are you okay?"

I nod. She smiles. "Good then. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Really? What?" I ask kindly.

"Well, I've invited the Mellarks to dinner tonight. I hoped that you'd cook spaghetti for it." She explains, sitting back down.

I sigh. "Sure, if that's your wish."

"It certainly is." She replies with a bigger smile.

"Why are you obsessed with that family, if you don't mind me asking?" I question.

Aunt Effie grabs her magazine and continues to answer. "I just think that you need to be more social with others. Prim and I are very active with the community, but you'd rather spend the day alone in the woods."

I frown. "I'm active. I'm the school's archery captain and I'm also on track and cross country. I also hang out with my friends, daily."

Aunt Effie grunts. "Darling, all the sports that you're in are solitary ones. I know that you're not anti-social but you don't try to make new friends."

I roll my eyes.

"Now when the Mellarks come over, please be on your best behavior and remember your manners." Aunt Effie remarks, opening her magazine.

I nod and leave, heading for my room. I really didn't want to see Peeta, let alone cook for him and his family. I was just so frustrated! He made me so confused! I want to kill him and kiss him at the same time! Why couldn't he have been ugly? It would be so much easier to ignore him.

I enter my room and jump onto my bed. I shove my face into my pillow and scream for a moment. Why didn't he return my feelings? Why I am just a body? Tears prickle behind my eyes, but I force them back. I won't cry over a boy.

I remember all the times that Peeta and I shared when we were younger, though one event seems stuck in my mind; the first day that I met him.

_Flashback:_

"_Mommy, I don't wanna go to school!" I cried out as I walked alongside my mother to the big red building that was to be my school for the next few years._

_My mother smiled as she swept me up into her arms. I laughed out in delight, hugging her neck. My mother was very beautiful with her golden blonde hair that was down in a braid filled with flowers that Prim picked for her. Her face was always smiling and happiness oozed out of her skin._

"_I think that you'll enjoy your time here." She suggested as she tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear._

"_What if I don't make any friends?" I asked nervously,_

_My mother hugged me closer to her thin, frail body. "That's not possible. Just be yourself and you'll be fine." _

_I closed my eyes and let her carry me to the front of the school. She bent down to let me go. We stood there together for so long, just staring at each other's faces._

"_My baby is growing up!" She exclaimed, pulling me in for a hug that I quickly returned._

"_Ivy, is that you?" an older man asked, coming up to us._

_Mom turned and smiled at him. "Hey, Rye! Are you bringing Peeta to school to?"_

_The man, Rye, nodded and smiled back at her. "Yep! It's his first day; I didn't want to miss it! Is that Katniss?"_

_Mom nodded and brought me closer to Rye. "Sweetie, this is Mr. Mellark. He owns the bakery across from our house."_

_I stared at the tall man in wonder. He chuckled and pulled a young boy from behind him as well. "This is my boy, Peeta. Peeta, this is Katniss and Ivy Everdeen."_

_The boy looked to be my age. He looked exactly like my sister Prim, except his eyes were a deep blue that reminded me of the sea. I'd never seen the sea before but my dad showed me a picture of one in a book._

_The boy came forward and reached for my hand. I accepted his and we shook hands. "It's nice to meet you Kat-t-n" _

"_You can call me Kat." I tell him softly. He smiles in return and I blush. I decided there and then that I wanted to make Peeta Mellark smile everyday as long as I lived. His smile was better than mom's. It made butterflies flip flop in my stomach. _

"_Well, we'll see you both after school! Be safe." Our parents tell us as they head back home together. _

_I continued to look at Peeta and his brilliant smile._

"_Did you know that our parents were gonna get married?" Peeta announced suddenly._

_I crinkled my head in confusion. "What? Really?"_

"_Yep! My daddy told me that your mommy left him because she fell in love with a man that could make the birds stop by singing." Peeta explained._

"_Wow!" I replied, not sure what else to say._

"_Want me to tell you a secret?" Peeta whispered._

_I nodded eagerly._

"_I'm glad that she didn't marry my daddy." He stated._

"_Why?" I asked. My eyes were wide._

_Peeta smiled again and declared. "Because I like you."_

_I didn't have time to respond. Peeta grasped my hand and pulled me into the school, where we spent our childhood being friends._

End of Flashback

I groan at the memory. Ever since I'd re-met Peeta, these types of memories flooded my brain. I wonder why I'd forgotten these important pieces of my past. I almost wish that I could go back to those innocent days where we were friends (even though I always wanted more) and there wasn't this drama where I lusted after him, hardcore like this.

I wish that I only had that innocent want to be with him. Hormones were the worst part of being a teenager, they screwed you over and made you wanna screw hot old guy friends that only wanted sex. What. The. Hell. Body. I wish I could just die rather than face Peeta again.

The bad thing is that I'm not sure that I'll be able to control myself around him here.

Well, there is a worse thing. I'm not sure if I'll want to kill him more….or ravish him.

Damn Hormones.

A/N: Next chapter I will be doing some more PxK smuttiness and reveal more of Peeta's feelings and junk! Review your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I heart you guys so much! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Also a special thanks to **marycontrary82** for the wicked suggestion. I was actually contemplating that myself before I read your review and your review gave me the boost I needed to do it! Now I'm about to do my thing so don't forget to do yours and Review like the horny bunnies we all are!

Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins, therefore; I do not own (T.T)

-.-.-TSM-.-.-

Laughter fills the hallway as I leave my room since I needed to go cook dinner. The noise erupts from Prim's room and immediately I want to investigate. I walk over and open her pink door. Prim was lying on the floor, laughing with her friend Rue; they both turn to look at me.

"Katniss!" They both exclaim, for different reasons.

Prim pouts, clearly unhappy. "I'm an adult! You gotta knock from now on!"

I smile and nod my head in amusement.

"Katniss! How are you?" Rue asks excitedly.

"Fine. How's my little cheetah?" I ask, kneeling down near them.

Rue blushes and grins. "I came in first at the last race."

I grin and give her a high-five. "I bet Thresh took you out for pizza then!"

Rue nods. "Yep! He recorded the race and says he'll give you a copy at school later when he gets a chance."

I smile. "I look forward to learning a few new techniques from you then."

Rue grins and her eyes twinkle in happiness. "Really? You'd learn something from _me_?"

I roll my eyes. "Of course!" I lean in to whisper. "Tell you the truth; I'm more scared of your running than Gale's."

Rue's eyes widen. "No way! He's the best by far; well second-best compared to you!"

I shrug. "What can I say, you're a natural."

I turn to look at Prim. "How was that test?"

Prim beams. "I made a hundred!"

I reach over and ruffle her hair. "Now that's my little overachiever!"

"I'm not little anymore! Neither is Rue!" Prim exclaims, even though a smile remains on her face.

I gasp. "Of course! You both are all grown up!"

Prim glares at me. "Aren't you supposed to be making dinner?"

I laugh. "Sure am. Are you staying for dinner Rue?"

Rue and Prim frown. "I can't. Thresh says that I need to be home for dinner." Rue explains.

I pat her hand. "Don't worry, this weekend we can all have a little get together something. I'll even invite Gale."

Prim and Rue's eyes widen. "Really? You'll invite Gale?"

I roll my eyes. "I'm starting to think that you guys like him more than me."

Prim chooses to reply. "He's a cute older guy, Katniss."

"Aren't I a cuter older girl?" I ask in mock horror.

"It's not the same." Prim tries to explain.

"Whatever. Would you guys like me to make you some cookies?" I ask.

Prim scoffs. "You can't bake, Katniss. At. All. I think Thresh will want Rue back home _alive_."

I glare at her. I'll be making the pre-made ones in the package."

"Oh! Would you, Katniss? Do you have the ones with chocolate chips?" Rue asks excitedly.

I nod and quickly leave the room to head downstairs. Thresh, Rue's older brother, had become my friend in our freshmen year of high school. We had been put in the same class and were forced to be partners for the whole year. We really didn't like each other at first. He was really smart and anti-social and I was athletic and also very anti-social. We really didn't bond until we ran into each other while picking our sisters up from the middle school.

Our sisters were already friends and we'd accompany them when they'd want to hang out at the mall. Thresh was actually athletic too, he was just not sure if he wanted to join any of the school's teams. I finally convinced him to join the wrestling team and he persuaded me to form the archery club. Another good thing about our friendship was that he'd teach Prim stuff about medicine since his mom was a doctor and Prim's lifelong goal was to become a doctor also. I also was able to spend some of my weekends helping Rue train to be on her school's track team.

I head straight to the fridge and pop the package of cookies onto a sheet and put them in the oven. I grab the ingredients to start the spaghetti and start chopping up the herbs and mushrooms. I spend my time collecting stray ingredients. When the oven beeps, I grab my mitts and take out the sheet. I grab a plate and remove the cookies from the sheet. I place the plate on the table and call the girls.

I return to the stove and turn on the stove and start browning the meat. I try to focus on what I'm doing but my mind wanders back to the source of all my troubles: Peeta. I shake my head aggressively and return to putting the garlic bread into the oven. I hear the door opening and closing. I turn to look at the door and Prim pops into the kitchen.

"Rue's ride was here." She explains.

"I could've taken her home." I tell her.

"Thresh was already in the neighborhood." She responds, jumping onto the counter. "Are you almost done?"

I nod my head. "I just need to wait on the noodles and the garlic bread."

Prim smiles and picks up the spoon that I've been using to stir the sauce. She puts it into her mouth and savors the taste.

"Is it okay? I did a few things different this time." I state, wanting a response.

"I've never had bad spaghetti from you. Yours only gets better with time. What did you do different?" Prim asks curious.

I shrug and open the oven to inspect the bread. "I cooked the meat with fresh garlic and I made sure to use fresh herbs from the garden instead of the dried ones from the pantry." I rattle off, reaching to see if my noodles were still stiff.

"Why aren't you happy?" Prim asks suddenly.

"Who says I'm not happy?" I ask, avoiding her gaze.

"I do. You've been acting off." Prim replies, her eyes piercing into me.

"I have not!" I remark, cleaning the counter beside her.

"Don't lie! Ever since Peeta came over you've been moody." Prim tells me.

I roll my eyes. It all comes back to that insufferable asshole. "What did Mr. Mellark want from you anyways?" I ask her, remembering that phone call.

"Oh! He asked if I would like to have some of his fresh pastries. He had made a new batch, but their store had already closed and he didn't want them to go to waste. Wait a minute, don't change the subject!" Prim cries out, pointing her finger at me.

I put my hand on my head, guiltily. I frantically think of an excuse for my behavior. "Ah, to be honest I've been so stressed with finals coming up. I forgot to study during the weekend and I've had to stay up late the past few days to compensate for my forgetfulness. That's all I promise."

Prim stares at me. "Are you sure that's it? You can talk to me about your problems, you know. I'm not a baby anymore."

I smile sadly." You've never been a baby; you're too mature for your age at times. Now, why don't you go give Lady and Buttercup some scraps from the refrigerator? "

Prim smiles and jumps off the counter, grabs some scraps from the refrigerator, and heads out of the kitchen. I turn off the stove and oven. I move the garlic bread onto a glass plate.

"They should be here soon! Do you need help with anything darling?" Aunt Effie asks, walking into the kitchen.

"No ma'am. I'm finished with everything. I'll just go back up to my room and study." I explain.

"Go ahead and change your clothes. I want us to look nice for our guests." Aunt Effie suggests and I roll my eyes in response.

I climb up the stairs and open my closet. I'll just wear a pair of Levi's and button up shirt. I'm taking off my running clothes when Prim barges in.

"Aunt Effie wants me to make sure that you'll actually wear decent clothes this time." Prim declares, looking at my selection.

"This time?" I ask.

Prim rolls her eyes. "Last time we had company, you wore your pjs to the table."

"Oh! Well I'm being more formal this time." I tell her, waiting to get dressed until she leaves.

"Oh and what are you going to wear?" She questions.

I point to the pair of jeans and top that lay on my table.

Prim shakes her head and grabs my clothing off the table. "I can't allow you to wear that. Pick out something better, maybe a skirt or a plain dress." She suggests.

My eyes stare at my favorite jeans. For some reason, I'm really pissed at Prim. I've had a bad few days and I want to be able to do something I want, like wear my fucking jeans. Is that too much to ask?

"Prim, hand me back my clothes." I tell her, I walk closer towards her.

She smirks and dashes out of the room. "I bet you can't catch me!"

"Oh hell no!" I yell and sprint after her.

Prim runs down the stairs and disappears into the hallway. I follow her and I'm about to get down the stairs when I trip on the last stair. I crash onto the floor, landing on my right hand.

"Shit!" I exclaim.

"Katniss!" My aunt exclaims. My eyes quickly find her, surrounded by the Mellarks.

My eyes widen as I jump up. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"Why are you half-naked?" Aunt Effie exclaims.

I blush brightly when I realize that I'm clad in only my bra and panties.

Peeta begins to laugh hysterically. "What a sight for sore eyes!" he chokes out in between his laugh.

Mr. Mellark turns away, directing his gaze at Prim, whose holding my outfit.

I stomp over to her, knocking my shoulder into Peeta angrily when I pass him. I snatch my clothes from Prim and continue to the bathroom. I quickly put on my jeans and t-shirt. I wipe my face with some cold water.

"Remember, you hate his guts. You hate everything about Peeta. Everything even his dick. Especially his dick." I tell myself, looking into the mirror.

I take a deep breath and exit the room. I enter the kitchen and see that everyone is already sitting down at the table and talking to each other. Aunt Effie looks up when I enter.

"Darling, why don't you serve everyone since you're already up?" She asks.

I nod my head and grab the plate of bread. I place it in the middle of the table and place a pair of tongs next to it.

"Darling, why aren't you wearing something nicer?" Aunt Effie asks. I can hear the disappointment in her voice.

I force myself to reply politely instead of saying a few select cusses. I'm at my boiling point already. "I wouldn't want to be overdressed for such a simple dinner."

"I'd rather you be overdressed than underdressed like you are right now compared to everyone else." Aunt Effie states.

I grit my teeth as I grab the bowl full of noodles.

"I think that she looks perfect." Peeta comments.

I'm angered by his compliment and I continue to ignore my aunt and him. I scoop up a healthy dose of noodles and place them on everybody's plate. I do the same for the sauce.

"Will you lay out the pie, sweetheart?" Aunt Effie asks.

I bite my tongue and respond nicely. "Yes ma'am."

"Thank you!" She calls.

I take out the pie and grab a knife to slice it with.

I walk back towards the table and place the pie near the bread.

"I wish your wife could've joined us." Aunt Effie begins, sounding disappointed.

"I'm sure that she wished she could've come too. She didn't want to pass along the virus to any of you though." Mr. Mellark explains.

"Well, I'll just have to invite her over for tea one day." Aunt Effie declares.

Mr. Mellark nods. "I think it's so nice that your nieces help you around the house especially Katniss! Peeta would rather stay locked up in the kitchen all day baking instead of helping doing house chores." Mr. Mellark observes, digging into his spaghetti with gusto.

Peeta chuckles. "I'd help around the house more if we had someone special like Katniss around to help."

Aunt Effie grins at his comment. "Katniss may have her faults, but helping out isn't one of them. Even after a long day of practice, she'll help me clean and cook before she heads up to her room and studies for the rest of night. Sometimes I worry that she doesn't have a life outside of school."

I smile at my aunt and she returns it. I sit down next to her and place the knife next to my fork. I'll use it to cut the pie after everyone's done.

"Well, I wouldn't worry so much about that." Peeta retorts.

My aunt looks at him. "Why is that?"

"I plan to come over frequently to steal her away from her books and _sleep_." Peeta explains. I automatically know that he's talking about my nightly sneak outs by the way he stresses the word sleep.

"That'll be wonderful, Peeta! Katniss needs to spend more time away from Gale and all. They're almost inseparable at times." Aunt Effie drones on, grabbing a slice of bread.

Peeta smirks at me as he replies. "Well I hope that Katniss and I'll become inseparable quite soon."

My eyes darken in anger as Aunt Effie swoons in happiness. "Oh that sounds like a fabulous notion! Would you like to come over tomorrow perhaps?"

"I could never tell you no Ms. Everdeen." Peeta replies.

Aunt Effie smiles at him and bites into her bread. "Now, Prim was telling me that you all knew Katniss and Prim when they lived back there in Florida."

Mr. Mellark smiles sadly. "Yes, we did. I actually knew Ivy from camp."

Aunt Effie gasps. "Oh you mean that forest retreat camp? I remember her going every summer until she was eighteen!"

Mr. Mellark nods. "Yes. We were bunkmates most of the time."

"I believe that she mentioned a young boy from there from time to time." Aunt Effie recalls.

"She was probably talking about Heath." Mr. Mellark notes, almost sadly.

"Oh! He was at the camp too?" Aunt Effie asks shocked.

"Yep, he even became a counselor for a couple of years." Mr. Mellark explains.

"It's such a shame that they both aren't here right now." Aunt Effie comments, her eyes fill with sadness.

Mr. Mellark agrees instantly. "I wish I had known about how bad things got after Heath passed. I regret that I couldn't help the girls."

I squeeze my hands tightly. Anger filling me, they were talking about us like we weren't there, like I wasn't there. What does he mean he didn't know? Everyone knew! It wasn't hard to piece together the weight loss, the ragged clothing, and the lack of a mother around. For a month I went around begging for help, from all of our neighbors! Nobody cared! Except Peeta, he helped. He cared. He gave me hope.

Tears prickle behind my eyes in pure anger. I stand up to leave, but Peeta's voice stops me.

"Do you remember Katniss?" Peeta asks.

I turn to him with questioning eyes. "Remember what?"

"All those days at the bakery, especially the ones spent behind it?" He asks, smirking. Mirth is dancing behind his eyes.

That's it. That's the final straw! I'm done! I'm done with Peeta and his stupid face. I grab the knife and throw it at him. It misses and hits the wall.

"Katniss that is mahogany! You could've hit Peeta!" Aunt Effie exclaims, staring at me in shock.

"Oops." I reply. "Didn't mean to damage the wall. Guess I need to work on my aim a bit."

Aunt Effie and Mr. Mellark open and close their mouths like fish, I almost want to smile.

Peeta just stares at me in shock.

Prim clucks her tongue at me. "That was rude, Katniss."

"I probably deserve to be sent to bed then." I state.

"I do believe that you should." Prim replies, smiling.

I turn on my heel and stomp to the stairs and continue to stomp on the way to my bedroom. I slam my door behind me and make sure to lock it. I check the lock twice and collapse on my bed. Tears escape and I begin to sob against my pillow. I try to calm myself down, but that only makes it worse. I wear myself out and finally fall asleep.

-. -.-.

"Katniss, time to get up!" Prim yells from outside my door. I cuddle closer to my soft pillow.

I punch my pillow in frustration when I can't drift back off to sleep again. I get up and throw up my closet. I snatch the first clean outfit that I notice. I march into my small bathroom and turn on the faucet. I splash my face with some ice cold water and wipe my face off. I brush my teeth quickly but thoroughly. I brush my hair back and decide to leave it down until practice.

I check out the clothes I grabbed. My outfit consists of black, skinny jeans and a camouflaged spaghetti stringed shirt that shows off my breasts quite a bit (Our school really doesn't care what we wear as long as we actually went to class.). I open my medicine cabinet and grab a tube of lip-gloss and eye-liner. I quickly apply both onto my face. I usually don't like to use make-up of any kind, but I know Aunt Effie will appreciate my effort of being presentable.

I slip on my black Nike sneakers and grab my backpack as I head downstairs.

"Hold your horses right this minute, Katniss Everdeen!" My aunt calls.

I turn to the direction of her voice. She's leaning against the wall, smoking. "Yes ma'am?"

Aunt Effie stares at me as she walks over to me. "I don't know what has gotten into you lately, but you've disappointed me deeply with your behavior last night. I'm positively shocked by your actions."

I frown in response. "I-I…"

Aunt Effie waves me off. "I really don't want any excuses, darling. I want to see an improvement and I want you to go apologize to the Mellarks after school today. Now go to school, I'd hate for you to be late."

I grit my teeth but nod my head. I rush out the door and continue on when I spot Gale's truck. Madge and him are up in the front, making out. I groan in disgust as I jump into the back.

Gale smiles against Madge's mouth. "You're just jealous that you've got nobody to kiss, Katnip."

I stick out my tongue at him.

"Actually, I hear that our little girl has been very naughty with that new kid, Peeta." Madge states, turning to look dead at me.

I blush slightly. "Who told you that?"

Madge sighs. "Who hasn't told me is the appropriate question really. My phone has been blowing up with texts from everybody asking to see if it's true or not."

My eyes grow wide with shock. "Who started this _rumor_?"

Madge's eyes drill into mine. "Is it really a rumor? This would explain why you've been weird since he has arrived."

I gulp and begin to explain, but Gale cuts me off. "Now, Madge, she'll tell us when she's ready. She never bugged us about our secret relationship until we made it public."

I smile at my best friend in gratitude. Madge huffs in disappointment. We all remain silent on the way to school, the radio playing so loud that my ears start to hurt. We all drum along to the beat of one of our all-time favorite songs, Papa Roach's Last Resort. We drive into the parking lot when it's filled with most of the junior and senior class.

We hop out onto the pavement and begin to head inside to grab some warm food.

"Yo! Sweetheart! Why don't you guys come hang out for a bit?" Finnick calls out to us.

Gale looks at Madge and she quickly nods. Madge grabs my hand and pulls me towards Finnick's group.

"Guys, meet the beauties of the school, Misses Madge and Katniss." Finnick introduces us.

I scoff. "You forgot to mention our lovely leader, Miss Gale."

Finnick quickly bows his head down in Gale's direction. "I'm so sorry ma'am please forgive me for forgetting such a face like yours!"

Gale laughs and punches Finnick in the shoulder.

"You've got quite the punch, madam! You much bench press your purse!" Finnick exclaims, covering the spot where Gale punched him.

The whole group laughs, especially Gale. Finnick pulls me over to him and gets me to sit next to him.

"Now my sweet, we never finished our conversation yesterday." Finnick begins loudly.

I smile and roll my eyes. "What is there to finish? I'm leaving you for Madge over there! She's seduced me over to the dark side with the promise of air condition."

"Now, now, we both know that sweet little Madge can't satisfy you like I can and do." Finnick teases, talking about his indoor pool that he'll let me use year-round.

I smile and pat his cheek. "I bet your girlfriend would hate to find out what you do for me, Mr. Odair."

Finnick wags his eyebrows at me. "Annie knows about our arrangement and likes it _very much_. She even said that she'll join us next time."

I gasp. "My first three-way? So soon? I must prepare immediately."

Finnick flicks my nose. "It'll be exactly like a two-way, just more exciting, I promise!"

"Why don't you two get a room? Some of us would like to not throw up so early into the day!" a voice calls out angrily.

The voice sounds familiar, too familiar. I'm not surprised to see that Peeta's the one who makes the comment.

Finnick chuckles. "Don't worry, lover boy, I won't overwork your girl! I'll leave that to you."

I smack Finnick on his head. "Just because of that, I'll just have a two-way with Annie instead."

Gale throws his arm over my shoulder. "Don't worry; I'll keep you girls some company. Two is such a boring number, three is more sensational." Madge rolls her eyes at him and slaps him playfully on his other arm

Finnick smiles. "Dang, a little thing like you shouldn't be able to hit like that."

I smirk. "I'm heading off now."

"Oh baby, don't leave just yet. I'll let you hit me one more time if you stay." Finnick calls out to me as I jog towards the school, Gale and Madge behind me.

"Sorry babe, you just don't do it for me anymore." I yell back as Gale and Madge chuckle.

We jog up to the school; I head to the cafeteria alone while Madge and Gale go to their lockers to make-out for a bit longer before school started.

The rest of the day went without anything interesting happening, except for the hormonal show that Gale and Madge played in every class; there might as well be a bed in the classroom for them with the way they kept looking and touching each other. I'll admit it, I was sorta jealous.

After practice, Gale drops me off at home again. I really need to start driving to school again. I have my own motorcycle that I bought with my savings (Aunt Effie almost killed me when she saw it!). I usually drive it, but when Gale offers a ride, my wallet screams in joy at the saved gas money on my part.

I head to the mailbox to grab my copy of the local newspaper. As I attempt to go inside the house with my new reading material, I'm stopped. Peeta is standing by the door. I raise my eyebrow as I approach him.

"Are you that impatient? I'll go over and "apologize" as soon as I put the mail on the table." I tell him, gritting my teeth.

"Are you some school slut or something?" Peeta bluntly asks, coming closer to me.

My eyes narrow in anger, even though the rest of my body is alive with a different emotion, lust – I've never known this feeling before I met Peeta. No one else comes close to making my body react like he does. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Peeta glares at me and I'm suddenly hurt by this. Why do I care that he's angry at me? He's just another hormonal asshole. "I'm talking about Finnick, Gale, and this Annie girl. If I didn't know from our encounter, I'd think that you slept with one of them or all three."

I slap him with all my strength as I force back tears. "You are so lucky that I'm not armed Mellark."

Peeta cups his cheek as his eyes return to staring at mine. "What? I'm just telling you what everyone is thinking."

I shake my head. "Only you think that Mellark. Everyone knows that Gale is head over heels in love with Madge. Everyone knows that Finnick and Annie are loyal to each other. Finnick enjoys flirting, it's like a game to him and I like to humor him and deflate his ego at the same time."

Peeta continues to stare at me, his eyes darken. "So you've never felt anything more than friendship for those two?"

I nod. "Now I'd like for you to leave. I hate holding conversations with idiots; I really don't have any patience for it at all." I shove past him; my body can't help but enjoy the small contact.

THUD!

Peeta slams me against the door. I wince in pain, but my pain goes elsewhere when Peeta kisses me. I gasp in excitement as I eagerly respond. There is a fire burning inside me and only touching Peeta makes it go away. Peeta pulls away quickly and my lips already miss his.

"You don't know how much that makes me happy, Kat." He whispers against my ear.

"W-why should it! I'm nothing to you, but a body!" I cry out, pushing him away from me. I can't hold back the tears anymore and they run down my face.

Peeta reaches out and grabs my wrist. "You need to come with me."

I glare at him. "I need to stay away from you, that's what I need. Now BACK off!"

Peeta sends a glare my way that sends shivers down my spine. I remain silent and follow him as he leads me over to his house. I know that I should pull away and retreat to my room, but…something keeps me from leaving. I need to know what he's going to do. I begin to mentally lecture my body that if this is all for sex that I'll leave and start avoiding him for the rest of my life.

Peeta opens the front door and lets me in.

"Peeta is that you?" Mrs. Mellark calls out.

"Yea! Gotta go work on a project upstairs with a classmate. Won't be down in a while." Peeta yells in reply.

Peeta goes up the stairs and drags me along with him. I don't get the chance to look around before he throws me into his room.

Peeta's gaze flickers over his room and lingers on a stack of boxes. "You can sit down on the bed if you'd like. It's either that or lying on the carpet."

I remain standing as I continue to stare at him.

"Look I've got to talk to you and I'd like it if you were comfortable while I do this." Peeta explains, looking at me.

I shrug and move to go sit on his bed. It's actually quite soft, makes me want to roll over and catch some Zzs.

Peeta begins to pace around the room, and I almost feel sorry for him until I remember that he's treated me like absolute crap since we reunited.

"Okay. I'm just gonna say. I'm gonna just let myself have verbal diarrhea." Peeta starts off walking over to me, I force back a chuckle.

"I've loved you since we were kids." He tells me, kneeling down in front me.

"What are smoking? Seriously, are you high right now?" I ask him, almost worried. Well, just plain worried.

Peeta shakes his head. "I know that I've been giving you mixed feelings this whole time and I've just been a plain ass in general concerning you."

I nod my head in agreement. "You wanna tell me something that I don't know?"

Peeta grabs my hand. "Do you remember our very first kiss?"

I blush but nod. It was one of my favorite memories.

**Start Flashback Sequence**

"_Hey Kat!" an eleven year old Peeta calls out as I enter the homey bakery._

"_What's up?" I ask him, going up to the counter._

_He shrugs. "Dad's making me help him bake today."_

_I smile. "That's cool. Well, I'm here to place an order for mom."_

_He grins. "What's it for? What is it?"_

_I whisper secretively. "It's my father's birthday tomorrow."_

_His eyes widen. "Wow, how old is he now?"_

_I roll my eyes. "He's going to be thirty. My mom wants me to place an order for a small cake. She's trying to surprise him and all."_

_Peeta picks up a small pad and grabs a small pencil and begins to write. "What flavor of cake?"_

_I automatically reply. "Chocolate."_

"_Does she want anything written on it?" He continues to ask._

"_Yeppers. She wants it to say "Happy Thirtieth Birthday" I tell him._

_Peeta nods his head and continues. "Now, what shape will the cake be?"_

_I roll my eyes. "She wants it to be in a shape of an arrow."_

_Peeta suddenly sends me his special smile that he always reserves for just me. "You know that whatever you tell me can't be taken back right? It will all happen."_

_I nod and smile, softly blushing. I had such a huge crush on him!_

_Peeta grins back at me and my heart skips a beat, I swear! "Okay then, I only have one question left for you."_

_I nod in understanding. "I'm ready. Hit me with it!"_

_Peeta quickly mumbles a sentence. When I ask him to repeat himself, he asks in the same way again. I think my ears must of popped or something so I give him a hesitant "Yes" as my answer._

_Peeta quickly leans over the counter and presses his lips to mine. My eyes widen as he ends the short, but sweet kiss._

"_Wha-a?" I stutter out, blushing a deep red._

_Peeta grins and pushes some of his hair out of his face. "I asked if I could kiss you and you said yes, duh."_

"_Why?" I ask, still shocked._

_ "Simply because I like you." He answers me swiftly._

_I stand there for a moment, trying to process everything. "I have a question for you then."_

_Peeta looks curious. "Sure, hit me with it."_

"_Will you kiss me again?" I mumble out as I lean over the counter to kiss him, not letting him answer._

_Peeta smiles when I end it. "You didn't let me answer, Kat. So unfair."_

_I shrug and smile. "See you tomorrow Peet!"_

**End Flashback Sequence**

I still remember it like it was yesterday really. Peeta squeezes my hand tight.

"I'd always say that I liked you even though I really meant that I loved you." Peeta begins.

"I really don't understand you. " I tell him honestly.

Peeta sighs. "You're not just a body to me, you're my whole universe. I didn't let things get carried away the other night because I'm just a hormonal boy; it's because I was afraid that if I stopped, you'd never let me be that close to you again."

My mind is in shambles as I try to think of a retort. "Then why did you say those things when I was practically confessing to you!"

"I'm not proud of what I said. I was scared, Katniss, you make me scared. Out of everyone I know, you're the only one that reduces me to a bumbling idiot. I love you and I plan to show you every single day until you finally believe." Peeta declares.

I huff. "And then what? You'll go back to being an ass?"

Peeta pulls my hand to his mouth and he kisses it softly. "No, not even close. I'll make you mine when you realize it."

"What if I don't want to be yours?" I ask him softly.

Peeta looks down at the ground as he replies. "It'll kill me, but I'll let you go. I'll let you go and hope that'll we can still be friends."

I slap him and he yelps in surprise.

"What the he-"He begins, but I cut him off with a kiss.

I give him a kiss that speaks for me. It tells him how much I want him. More importantly it whispers to him that I hope he succeeds. Dear God, I want him to succeed. Peeta responds with fervor. He pushes me down on to the bed as he climbs on top of me, his lips still locked with mine. Our mouths battle for dominance as I tangle my hands into his soft, golden hair.

Peeta moves one of his hands down my body and I arch in surprise and want. I wrap my legs around his waist and I break our kiss. I move my lips down his body, trying to worship as much of his body as I can until I hit his clothing.

Peeta cups my face and draws my attention his eyes. "I love you so much."

-.-.-.-TSM-.-.-.-

A/N: I wonder what the next chapter will start with. I shall update soon. Feel free to review!


	6. Chapter 5

XxTSMxX

I stare into his deep, blue eyes; they remind me of the ocean right now. A piece of his hair falls and hides one of his blue orbs; I push it back behind his ear. _He loves me_. Do I love him? I've always loved him…but am I in love with him? I mean, I love his body and when he's acting like this…I just can't help but melt. This isn't love though…this is lust, pure unadulterated lust that rocks my whole body, shattering all my bones. I close my eyes in thought and Peeta starts to kiss me.

Desire, want, and need course through my veins with this single action. Will it always be like this? Will I always crave him this much? I realize that I want to…I want to always feel this way, I want these emotions to feel familiar when I think of Peeta or when I'm around him….but I want love to be in the mix. No, I need love to be in the mix. He loves me...I can see it in his eyes, but his eyes have lied to me a thousand times before this. I need to think this all out. I need –

"Stop thinking." Peeta whispers into my ear as he moves his mouth to kiss my neck. The sad thing is I listen.

My heart races as he pulls my shirt over my head. I attack his mouth with mine and I rejoice with our contact. God, I love kissing this man. I wish I could do this for the rest of my life. I wish I didn't need to breathe. He slips his tongue into my mouth and once again I'm possessed with the urge to consume him. No this isn't just about sex…or lust. This is me wanting, no needing to be as close as possible with Peeta. He tours my mouth and briefly dances with my tongue before he ends the kiss.

My hands reach up and pull of his shirt, which I end up tearing. Peeta smirks at me, knowing how much I _need_ him. I touch him and it feels different than our first time. I feel different. I spend time caressing his skin, running my hands over his hard earned muscles. I hear him groan and I mentally smile in satisfaction. I want him to want me as much as I desperately want him.

I help Peeta unclip my bra and he immediately cups my breasts in his warm, but soft hands and I moan in pleasure. His fingers circle my nipples and they harden. It feels so much hotter in the room than it did before. His mouth descends upon one of my nipples and I hold my breath as he begins to suck ever so slowly, then he moves his mouth to the other one. I hold onto his back as he brings me to higher heights of pleasure. When he suddenly bites on one of them, I rake my nails down his back. It hurt, but oh did it feel _so good_.

He chuckles at my response and rubs his jean-clad bulge against my thigh, showing me how much he enjoyed it. My eyes widen when I realize he's still wearing jeans…I'm still wearing mine as well. I'm not sure how much time we'll have to do this….and I have to have him inside me one more time…and then some. Peeta returns to paying my breasts attention as I begin my de-jean mission.

My fingers search for his button which I quickly undo and I yank down his zipper with gusto. I try to slide down his pants and boxers, but the position I'm in doesn't allow me to. I can feel Peeta smiling against my skin and I almost want to beg him to take them off himself….almost. I use my feet to push his pants and boxers down. I snicker at my creativity, but it's quickly replaced with a moan as Peeta places open-mouthed kisses down my stomach until he reaches the top of my jeans.

"I think that you'll look better naked, Ms. Everdeen." Peeta comments softly, as he unbuttons and pulls my pants off, along with my panties. He starts to caress my skin below my navel and I swear it sends tingles down my body.

"I-Is that so, Mr. Mellark?" I stutter, wanting this silly game to end. I know I'm ready; I've been ready for this since our first time together.

Peeta doesn't reply, instead he gives me a mind-blowing kiss that steals my breath away….literally. My hands seek out his member and I'm pleased to find out how much he really wants me. I stroke it slowly, trying to learn all I can about Peeta's likes. Peeta stops kissing me to moan, so softly that if I wasn't close to him I would've never heard it. I wonder if anyone has ever made him feel this way, was there someone before me that taught him these tricks? Probably.

I'm instantly filled with jealousy; I want to be the only one that Peeta desires and the only one to drive him crazy with desire. I grasp his penis in my hands and caress it. I let my fingers wander, and I explore it all. I toy with the tip as I massage his balls in one hand. Peeta moans louder this time and I've already decided that my new goal in life is to his moan at least one…or twice daily.

"O-Only you c-can do this-s to me, Katniss!" Peeta chokes out, sweat dripping down his stomach.

I can't help but smirk. I flip us over so that I'm on top. I'm tired of waiting. I rub myself against the tip of Peeta's penis, watching him respond to my actions. Enough is enough, I can't wait any longer. I slide myself down onto his dick Peeta whimpers at our joining. At first it hurts and I have to catch my breath and adjust to his size, but soon I'm able to slowly work myself up and down. Peeta decides that I'm going to slow for his tastes and lifts his hips to meet me, causing me to go fast and causing him to go deeper inside me.

I'm not able to last long as he drives himself into me, I feel the pressure as it builds and builds. It feels like I'm a volcano about to erupt. I clench my eyes together as I help Peeta go faster, sweat seeping out of our skins and mixing together. Peeta thrusts in deeper than before and I see a thousand stars explode from my "volcano". I ride it out as I pay attention to Peeta, wanting him to reach this point of pure ecstasy. I kiss him eagerly, wanting to memorize his taste for later. My hands wander over his body, one toys with his hair and the other one caresses everything it can touch. I grind my hips against him as I quicken our pace. Peeta cries out and grips both my hips and I feel fire-hot liquid enter my body.

Peeta grasps for breath as I slump against his chest, feeling oh so exhausted and deliriously content. I pull off of him and plant myself next to him on the bed. Peeta turns and kisses me again and I insist that every kiss we share only gets better. He pulls me close to his body and whispers to me softly over and over again that he loves me.

I force myself to wait till he's asleep to whisper back. "I can't help but love you."

XxTSMxX

I woke up in a strange room, cuddled up against a body. Normally this wouldn't alarm me, because I usually end up sleeping with Prim on most nights…but Prim isn't this tall and I've never woken up to a big body part of hers having relations with my backside. I force myself to remain calm; did I fall asleep at Gale's or Finnick's house? No...No. An arm drapes itself across my stomach and I recognize the golden hair. I'm at Peeta's. I just had sex with Peeta. I fell asleep next to a naked Peeta. I'm naked! Holy Shit, what time is it?! I jump up and accidently hit Peeta, who growls. I roll my eyes as I grab my scattered clothing. Where in the world did I put my effing phone? I look under Peeta's bed as I clasp on my bra.

"If you're wondering the time, I have an alarm clock next to the bed." Peeta tells me, his head in a pillow.

"Thanks!" I tell him, my eyes searching for the mysterious clock. It's seven p.m. I'm good…well not all that good, I've been here for two hours, but it could've been worse.

"You can stay for a bit longer. We can cuddle or do something more exciting." Peeta drawls, his eyes peering at me from his pillow.

I snort. "I gotta get home; I promised Prim that I'd help her with homework."

"Oh, come on! This bed hasn't seen that much action. We need to break it in a bit more!" He calls out as I head towards the door.

I chuckle. "In your dreams Mellark."

Peeta sighs over-dramatically. "Only if you're there sweetness."

My hand closes around the doorknob. "Sorry about trying to hit you with a knife yesterday….and get some clothes on will ya?"

I can hear Peeta chuckle as I exit his room. I hurry down the staircase and when I hit the end, I see Mr. Mellark.

"Oh! So you're the person with Peeta. Want to stay for dinner; it's getting kind of late?" Mr. Mellark asks.

I shake my head. "Um, no thanks you sir. I've got to get home actually. Thank you for allowing me into your home; it's quite the beauty truly."

I turn to head out, but a hand closes around my wrist. "I'm not going to find my son dead up there, am I?" Mr. Mellark jokes teasingly.

I laugh and grin. "Not unless you want to, sir."

Mr. Mellark snickers. "That's a girl! I actually wanted to know if you could spare a moment for an old man."

I nod politely. Mr. Mellark leads me to small room. He offers me a seat, which I take and he sits next to me. "I want to apologize."

I gasp. "Oh no, I'm the one who needs to apologize for my actions at dinner, sir!"

Mr. Mellark shakes his head in a tired manner. "No dear, I'm apologizing for much for more. I lied the other night. I knew things were going up in smoke after your father died. It's hard for an adult to admit something is wrong and it's just as hard to realize that it's happening to your neighbors. I didn't want to see you and your sister the way you were and so I didn't. I avoided those tell-tale signs, believing that if something was wrong that you'd straight out tell me."

I pat his hand reassuringly. "That part of our past is done with, Mr. Mellark. We're fine now and that's all that matters."

Mr. Mellark grips my hand. "My boy loves you; he's loved you since he laid eyes on you on the first day of school. I don't want my weakness to cause you both heartache. I know you feel the same way about him as well, it would take a blind fool not to see it. There was a joke between Ivy and me about you two getting married, though we knew it was a big possibility."

I stare at Mr. Mellark. "Something like that won't hold Peeta and me back. I swear that your actions won't cause a problem between me and him. I've already forgiven you and I mean it. The past is the past, yeah?"

Mr. Mellark smiles at me, making me feel happier. "Good, now how about your family joins us here on Saturday?"

I return his smile. "It's a plan."

Mr. Mellark stands up. "I have to admit that I'm going to have to hide all the knives away from you. While my son can be an awful bastard at times, it doesn't mean that I want him to be sliced and diced."

I laugh openly as I exit the room and head for the door. "I'll behave, I promise! See you Saturday, Mr. Mellark!"

Mr. Mellark stood by the door and commented. "I'm a hundred percent sure that I'll see you before then."

XxTSMxX

I sit beside Prim with my legs crossed. I hold out flashcards for her to answer. "What's this one?"

Prim huffs and replies quickly. "Sulfuric acid! Will you stop giving me the real easy ones?"

I smirk. "We'll get to the hard ones eventually, be patient."

Prim rolls her eyes but smiles. "Thanks for helping me."

I shrug. "It's not a big deal; it's a nice little review for me as well."

Prim takes a sip of her lemonade, the ice clinking together. "I saw you and Peeta outside earlier."

"Yeah?" I ask, shuffling her cards up.

She nods. "Yep…and you didn't come home for a while…like two and a half hours."

"Mr. Mellark needed my help and all." I casually explained.

"Uh-huh, sure." Prim responds.

"Darlings, would you care for some lemon squares? I just made them!" Aunt Effie asks from the doorway, holding a platter.

Prim jumps up. "Thank you, Auntie! I love your squares!" Aunt Effie beams and hands Prim the platter.

"Mr. Mellark wants to know if we can go have dinner with them on Saturday." I blurt out.

Aunt Effie looks at me with a smile as Prim looks at me suspiciously. "Of course! We should make some pie or some more squares!"

"Sounds good, Aunt Effie." I remark, staring at Prim's cards. Aunt Effie nods and exits the room.

Prim comes back and sits across from me. "You like him!"

"Wha-at? Who?" I stutter, shocked at her statement.

"Who else? Peeta duh!" Prim exclaims.

I shake my head and Prim rolls her eyes. "Don't act dumb on me now, Katniss. I'm too smart for this."

I stare at the floor. "I don't like him, Prim."

Prim starts to rant. "Of course you do! It's all over your face!"

I lift my head to look at her. "No, I really don't like him at all."

Prim groans, waving her hands around angrily. "You don't have to lie to me because I'm a kid, because I'm not! I'm a pre-teen thank you very much!"

I grasp her hands. "I don't like him, Prim. I love him. I love him so much it hurts."

"You do?" Prim asks.

I nod in response.

"Does he know? Have you told him yet?" Prim questions, wanting answers.

I shake my head.

"Well why not?" Prim probes.

I shrug. "It's not that simple, Prim."

Prim growls and glares at me. "Hell yeah it is. You simply tell him those three little words. Voila, it's done!"

"Wait till you fall in love, sister dear. You'll be pleading a different case all together." I tell her softly.

"Whatever, I'll prove you wrong."

"Sure, kid. Now, what is this one?" I change the subject.

XxTSMxX

I sit on my bed, a bed that has been with me throughout all this emotional drama. It feels empty right now, I miss Peeta's warm body next to mine…and I almost want to go back over there and have a PG-13 sleepover. A sudden noise startles me, and I glance around the room looking for the source. There's another clank and I see it's from my window. I go over and open it, only to be hit square in the nose with a rock.

"Ow!" I cry out in surprise.

"Shit! Are you okay?" Peeta calls out from below.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I demand, looking at him.

I can see a small smile form on his face. "I thought it'd be romantic."

"Epic Fail." I state dryly. Peeta barks out a laugh.

I glance outside and see that he's alone. "Wanna come up?" I ask him.

Peeta jumps at the opportunity and climbs up and enters my room through the window. Before he can say anything stupid, I kiss him.

He smiles at me when I end it. "Maybe I should do this more often then."

I smack him. "How long can you stay?"

"Depends on how long you want me to stay here." Peeta answers softly, caressing my hand.

I don't answer, because honestly how cheesy would saying "forever" be? Uh-huh, I'll keep that comment to myself.

"I probably should get back home around ten though…just to be safe." Peeta remarks, moving to sit on my bed.

"Okay." I tell him, sitting next to him.

Peeta pulls me to his side, hugging me. "Is there anything you want to do until I have to head home? Anything erotic perhaps?"

I smack him on the chest. "Pervert, is your mind always in the gutter?"

Peeta smirks and gives me a chaste kiss. "Only around you though. Did you really having anything specific that you wanted to do?"

"Will you-Will you just lay here with me for a bit?" I almost beg, needing to be near him for a bit longer…to hear his heartbeat and then maybe I'd be able to go to sleep instead of staying up and overthinking about _us_.

Peeta laid back and pulled me along with him. I curled up next to him and close my eyes. I'd tell him I'd love him…tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow I'll confess and even ask him out officially. I'll strut around school and find places that I can ravish him fully. I might even declare my love for him over the intercom…not. I'm not that crazy, at least not yet. There's always tomorrow; which holds many possibilities, all of them excite me.

"I love you, Katniss Everdeen." Peeta whispers, thinking I'm asleep.

Yes, tomorrow I'll be able to tell you that I love you back.

A/N: The End! (I might write up a sequel of sorts, but I'll tell you guys on here if there is!) Sorry it took so long, review your thoughts! Thank you all for standing behind me and waiting so patiently for every update, it means a lot. Thanks guys! I really do heart you all!


End file.
